


All for the sake of science

by Cherry4242red



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry4242red/pseuds/Cherry4242red
Summary: (Note: by underage i mean an 18y with a 17-16y"It's tsukasa birthday party and senku being his usual self is planning to take advantage of an opportunity that presents itselfBut things go in a direction he never expected them to.Senku/tsuaksa senku/hyouga( he gets drunk by accident and they fuck)
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	All for the sake of science

**Author's Note:**

> Alright get into the smut train everyone
> 
> This a modern au. And both hyoga and tsukasa are thirsty af for senku
> 
> Senku is high key surpssed kinky thirsty
> 
> Bit too ooc but it's just to satisfy that deep desire for classical smut

" how did it end up like this" wondered senku. As he tried to adjust the beer can hidden under his shirt in a way that it doesn't seem suspicious.  
He was currently in the bathroom at tsukasa's house. Staring at the mirror that reflected the obvious bulg the beer can caused when tucked at his back. He quietly cursed himself for letting tsukasa take his baggy jacket from him when he arrived. He could have hid it there. While trying again to find a good spot. He recalls how this all started

He was just finishing an experiment. It almost succeeded this time only for a small mistake of an extra drop that caused an explosion. You can say taiju had some fault at that for walking in while yelling as about wanting to confess to yuzuhari. But can you really blame him when senku almost gotten used to him this way.

It's just that this time took him by surprise. The problem he was facing after wiping the ashes caused by the explosion from his face was that he was all out of alcohol to use. And he NEEDED to finish that experiment. He would ask byakuya for more like he always does. But since his dad was in astronaut training this month and he only left him an amount of cash ( that senku might have already spent half of it on science stuff) meant he needed to imrpovise or starve to death till his father comes home. And like the usual an opportunity preseneted itself.

As the form of tsukasa's 18th birthday.

It wasn't really planned. Despite what kuhako says. He is not that much of a scumbag to run out of alcohol at exactly the time when his friend will have a ton of it. But it is his nature to recycle and take opportunities. So what's the harm in sneaking a can or two. At the end he could find a way to extract the pure alcohol from the bear since he only needed some drops. It will be as easy as taking candy from a child. At least that's what it seemed like.

He glances another look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck this stupid can just doesn't want to cooperate now does it"  
he takes out the beer can and before he gets a chance to try again. A knock on the bathroom door stattles him.

" hey senku are you alright there? You taking some time there buddy"  
Senku normally feels good and safe when he hears taiju's voice. Not this time tho. This time it was like hearing the bell at the end of an exam he didn't finish. Of course that never happened to him. But now he does understand how his classmates must have felt.

"Just a moment " he knows the moment he opens that door that taiju will be in his personal space. And that there will be no way to hide it from him. Fuck he needs to think fast and act now. He doesn't want to throw it in the sink bc he spent so much effort stealing the can of the table without tsukasa or anyone noticing.

And in a cartoonish way as if a light bulb pops up his head. He opens the can and takes as much as his can fit without making it obvious. And spills the rest under the sink and throws the can in the trash. "I just have to make sure not to swallow. Alright open the door. Pretend to be sick and head straight for the door while pretending to be on a call from byakuya" he takes a breath. Feeling the bitter beer swooshing in his mouth. He puts on his most sick and worried expression. As he pulls the handle of the door.

He is instantly pulled into an all fimilar chest. Taiju can be really extra and touchy at times when he is happy.

"Senku you got me worried!! What took you so long in there!?"  
And before senku can think of a way to get out of this. Something like a god sent miracle happened

"yuzuriha!!oh she just arrived!" Yuzuriha waved as she noticed them

"Do you mind if i go say hi to her senku" senku nods his head thanking whatever deity out there for this one time luck.

As his limps are free. The other hurries towards yuzuriha as she makes her way to greet people. Senku looks at the door that's just about reach if he walks in a straight line. But no that would be too obvious he needs to get sneaky. On his left is gen and kinrou and ginro talking. Next to them is kuhako and tsukasa listening to a story nikki is telling. While taiju and yuzuriha are making their way to them. On his right is hyoga that seems to be busy on his phone on the couch. Next to him is mozu going on and on about something hyoga is clearly ignoring. mozu gets up defeated as he makes his way to the kitchen joining the rest

' So the backdoor is off-limits huh '

His safest option here would be trying to sneak behind hyoga. He seemed pretty bored by whatever was on his phone screen so it might be hard.  
But senku liked challenges. There is no way he will fail if he follows steps right and carefully.  
That's what he loves about science after all. How it 100% billion percent neve- and he swallows.

"Oh no." He think in shock still not noticing the large behind his back that was the reason his throat flexed.  
"OH NO" he failed....he didn't even start step one and he failed. He spent too much time just standing there in the open and now he won't get his experiment.  
He will have to starve and he will turn into bones with no sk-"hey senku did you hear me"

Finally noticing the figure next to him. Tsukasa. What a terrible fucking timing. Nikki must have started her stan rant that caused thr group to find excuses to leave.

He can still feel his throat burning from the amount of alcohol he swallowed. God that burned.

" yea. Huh yeah uhm " trying to adjust his throat. He slowly feels a little light headed. as the other's face inchies closer to his own

" your face is tunring red... do you have a fever? You might have caught a cold." A hand reaches to cup his forehead and something in senku clicks. And this simple touch feels like the most amazing thing in the world. He wants more.. no he needs mor- senku snaps and almost freaks about what he just thought about. No no this can't be real.

" no i Im fi-fine just a headache i think i should. Head- Head home"  
He NEEDS to get out of here. He doesn't trust what alcohol might do to him rn. He never had a strong resistance to most things and he doubts alcohol will be any different.

" do you need me to take you home? I can get a taxi and-"

" Tsukasaaaa" a little girls voice reaches his ears.  
Senku's trying to hold on to the last of his rationality but tsukasa haven't moved his arms from around him and

It just feels so warm and and good and he could just jus-" tsukasa!! You didn't open the gift i brought you!!"

A small (adorable)stomping sound that belongs to little feets fill senkus brain as mirai comes in his vision pulling her brothers sleeves.

"You neeeeed to see it pleasee i worked so hard on it" her voice implying a pout followed. He hears a sigh and what seems to be a small smile on tsukasa lips

"I'm coming dont worry mirai,Hey senku i won't be late alright. Just sit down and i will be right back to take you home" with a small squeeze to his shoulder as the warm leaves him and a happily jumping mirari is pulling her brother to her room.

God he feels cold. He could really use something warm. Or better yet a warm touch. Or a hug. Or a warm hand that cups his thighs or a warm thing that enters his a-Snapping from his thoughts again. Senku swears in his life that this is the last time he will ever do something like this again. Never ever drink again.

As he slowly makes his way towards the couch. He wonders why did he ever think this plan was a good one. And before he can think any more. His legs hit the couch.

Oh he already arrived here? Wow he didn't notice. Deciding to sit in the empty spot as far away from hyoga as he can to not cause another inconvenience.  
His plan is just to get out before he does anything that will hunt his nightmares.

"God when did the world get spiny" wondering to himself as he pulls his knees to his chest trying to stay warm. Yet his clothes feel too hot on his skin.

"is it even scientifically possible to feel this cold and hot at the same time" slowly closing his eyes. As his breath slows and he gets lost in thought. Where was he again? Oh yeah on the couch. Why is he on the couch....he doesn't know.. it's cold. The couch is cold. He opens his eyes slowly as they meet eyes under silver hair looking back at him

'...who?. White hair...white hair. Rabbits have white hair don't they'...' is this a rabbit? Rabbit are warm right. They have a lot of fur after all.'

Without realising it senku's limps move on it's own as he slowly makes his way towards a confused hyoga.

'God he must be so warm and soft and... he is so tall and i want...to touch it. Touch..him. '

Hyoga eyes widen as senku pulls his phone away and sits in his lap. Warping his legs around him and he presses down on his jeans.  
His arms try to reach to touch his hair but hyoga catches them before they do.

'What? Why cant my hand reach the white hair'

A whisper comes out of senku's mouth as his faces gets closer to hyoga. " i...want...to..tou..touchyou" almost like a whisper he continues " please just let..justlet me do it. It's cold. I demand. You let me touch you" followed by a mix of an angry and a needy look. As his lips part while being so close to the others face

Hyoga's first thought was that this is a prank or one of senku's weird shock experiments, but as soon as the other's face got close to his. He smelled the alcohol in his breath.  
Ah. It click. A slow thin smile creeps up hyoga's face as his arm warp around senku's waist and the other one holding his hand pulls it closer that senku is directly laying on his chest.

"so that's what you did with that can huh. If i have known sooner. I would have gave you one myself instead of watching you struggle to sneak one without the others looking. God you're so...adorable"

Senku doesn't seem to hear most of the words directed towards him. But as he can understand what the other is implying. As he was about to protest. Hyogas interrupts.

" now. I could get you in trouble by telling the others. But..." his hand wrapped around senku's back goes down to squeeze his ass

"i rather teach you a lesson myself since you're trying to act like a grown up who is allowed to drink." His other hand leaves senku's arm and starts unbuttoning senku's shirt

" tsk. You're a really really bad kid huh. What would byakuya think about his son doing things like that" the shirt is open and the hand grobes at senku's chest. Drawing a moan out of him while it pinches his nipples

" you should be punished. You deserve it after all. I'm going to have so much fun with you. You should have seen yourself. Just coming over here and throwing yourself on my lap. You're basically asking for it. You're lucky it's me. Tho i dont doubt you would have thrown yourself at anyons lap like the slut you are"  
The first hand gives a light slap to senku's ass. Yet drawing another whimper from him

Senku's gaze fall into hyoga lips and darken a bit as the others words sink into his brain

if he wants a slut that badly. Then i will show him a fucking slut,

His lips catch on the other's as senku's tongue go deep in his mouth in one go. He rubs his lower half against hyoga now semi hard erection. Taking the other by surprise as his hand grips hyoga's hair after breaking the kiss

" are you just gonna keep on talking or will you fuck me already huh you might have a few years on me but I'm not some innocent kid. So hyoga are you gonna tell me how you're goning to fuck me or what"

He has no idea what caused his sudden reaction but he knows that he feels like he isn't getting what he wants and it's really annoying him

And as senku finishes his speech. A loud moan almost escapes him if it wasn't for him biting his lips. Caused by the hand that left his chest and squeezed the front of his jeans to a degree that almost hurts.

" what's with the sudden attitude now." Another hard squeeze and suppressed moan

"you want me to fuck you that badly. Such a pretty needy slut. I will fuck you senku and I'm not going to stop. I will fuck you senseless that your brain won't be able to think about anything beside my cock, is that what you want." Another slap from behind

" and try to keep your voice down. We're in public after all senku. Behave yourself"

Senku's head nods as he grinds against hyoga. From an outside perspective. Aside from hyoga's hands against senku's back. It would seem like senku is just laying on hyoga's lap. Which yeah by itself is suspicious.

And just as senku was about to receive another squeeze. A voice came from behind the couch.  
" senku I'm really sorry it took me so long. I didn't want to leave mirai after she showed me her gift. Are you feeling any better"

As tsukasa got closer. His eyes noticed senku's now really flushed face. His open shirt. Hyoga's hand in front of his jeans.

His tone deepening a bit as he glanced at hyoga's innocent like smile who stared him in the eyes as his hands continued to work around senku.  
"Hyoga. what are you doing to senku"

Before hyoga's could talk. Senku answered " are you going to stand there eye fucking me all night or will you do something about it."

Causing a surprised reaction from both men. As the older started to speak.  
" senku i-"

" you what tsukasa." Senku said looking at him with daring eyes

"You're really bad at hiding it when you're turned on you know that. I noticed it all the glances through out the party." Senku's lips turn into a mischievous smirk.

"I bet You couldn't stop thinking about pushing me against the closest wall and fill me with your cock now could you"

Senku gets on his knees to face tsukasa better while hyoga face is getting pressed to his chest. "Im getting what i want. So either fuck me till i can't walk or leave"

They are in a dark room.

Senku can't really recall how they ended up there. But judging from the clothes and bed it must tsukasa's.

"You...ah can go ahhh har-harder" senku was currently being held by his hips up and down tsukasa's length. As he felt hyoga's other erection rub against his back

"Are you sure this is what you want. Senku i could really hurt you" picking up the speed as he the smaller's man head bent back with louder moans

" tsukasa if he's going to act like a slut then you should treat him like one" pulling senku's hair. Hyoga got closer while holding his erection in one hand "and he's the one who has been begging for someone to fuck him senseless huh. We should keep our promise now shouldn't we" and like that with one thrust he entered senku going as deep as tsukasa inside him " after all we shouldn't go easy on his punishment, hm senku? You're not allowed to cum till i give you permission"

"Fuck senku i..." trying to catch his breath. Tsukasa just starred mesmerised at the smaller's man body. Taking in each detail and moan and twist. "You're so gorgeous like this" another hard thrust " god i can do you all night long" he said as he pulled senku in a for deep kiss. Just as hyoga starting biting on his shoulders.

The room was light it by the windows. As birds and the city came to life outside.

Senku slowly opened his eyes to a bright light that was directly on his face. Turning his head so he was staring at the ceiling instead.

Blurry flashes of memories danced around his brain. Not being able to recall most details.  
He was sure of just one thing and that was his headache and backache are competing against each other in the pain Olympics. And he will murder someone if he doesn't get pain killers right now.

He got up to move but ..he couldn't?  
He tried again. Yet faced the same results.  
Looking down he saw an arm around his waist that kept him in place

Turning his head he found tsukasa right in front of him.  
While going through the fives stages of grief in a matter of seconds. His logical side reminded him about the pain that he needed to take care of.  
He tried backing away. Maybe if he replaced himself with the pillow really fast then tsukasa won't notice  
but his back hit a solid chest. Looking behindhim. He found it belonged to hyoga

"What the actual fuck happened last night" his brain was screaming at him mentally.

"Oh!. You're awake. Good morning." A sleepy yet cheerful voice said."You were really amazing last night" tsukasa's pulled senku closer resting his head between his neck and shoulder " i hope i didn't go to far" followed by a hand that went from his waist to his hips touching in a soothing manner.

" ugh get back to sleep. I doubt you can even walk rn" the voice from behind him said as a body got closer to him, hyoga's lips left a kiss on the nape of his neck " hope you learned your lesson"

Shock and calm were two opposite different emotions. And yet senku's face managed to convay both in a panicky calm way. Flinching when he felt wetness fall in ribbons from between his legs  
Accepting his fate. And surrendering to the two gorilla like strength holding him in place. He closed his eyes. Making this problem future senku's problem to deal with.

Yep he's definitely not drinking again. Maybe he can beg byakuya on the phone for extra cash. That's definitely a far more merciful option.

(( if you liked this. Join our dr.stone shipping server! [Shipping kingdom](https://discord.gg/budfsknurl) ))


End file.
